


STUTTER?

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Stuttering, based on a video, me? loving plasma? more likely than u think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Kai's way too unfairly cute.





	STUTTER?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokesperuby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokesperuby/gifts).



> !!!
> 
> based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nY7yj96BTI) super cute animation meme!!

Kai was way too unfairly cute, Jay thought as he watched him argue with Lloyd about another stupid thing- whether "and fourth thing" was a valid expression -and he threw his hands in the air and looked to Jay for support.

"I think it's fair," Jay said, if only to see Lloyd get exasperated.

Kai shot him a wink, holding up four fingers. "And  _fourth thing_ , I knew Jay would back me up."

"I can't deal with you," Lloyd declared, walking out of the room, calling for Cole or Zane or Wu or Nya to tell Kai he was being an idiot.

Kai laughed, turning to Jay. "Thanks."

Jay tried not to blush as Kai walked out, calling out that he was  _not_ an idiot.

\---

"Kai, I need to tell you something!" Jay tripped over his words and his feet. Kai caught him before he hit the ground.

"Not worth breaking your nose over, though," Kai said as he helped Jay stand up again. 

Jay was very definitely blushing. "Okay, so, I just- you- well I-"

"I really like your laugh!" He blurted. "It's really bright, and loud, and it makes me want to laugh, and when you smile and laugh it's... yah."

Kai blinked. Jay felt his ears burning.

"And I like your hair, it's spiky but it also looks really soft, and it swooshes really nicely, and also that little earing you have I-I like it a lot."

Jay tried for a smile, and Kai was still staring at him.

"And I really like the look in your eyes, when you get determined, or you're thinking really hard, your eyes narrow together, and you stick out your tongue, and then when you succeed you give out a big whoop and I... I like that. I like  _you_."

Jay's entire face was red. It must be. He was beginning his transformation into a tomato. 

"You... like me?" Kai blinked. 

"Did I stutter?" Jay tried for a joke. 

Kai leaned down and kissed him.

Jay's face was already pretty red, but it got Redder™ when Kai pulled away with a grin. "I like you, too."

"Really?"

"Did  _I_ stutter?"

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i mispelled kai as kei like five times


End file.
